


Cheeky Little Choboco

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gladio Likes Playing With His Chocobo, M/M, Mentions of IgNoct - Freeform, Prompto Enjoys Being A Cheeky Little Shit, Smut, blowjob, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Noctis manages to convince Ignis into getting two rooms at the Three Z's Motel for a night. Prompto and Gladiolus are excited to get some alone time together. And maybe to be louder than their companions in the other room.





	Cheeky Little Choboco

**Author's Note:**

> After talking with a friend about Gladio spoiling Prompto rotten and Prompto being a cheeky little shit, I was inspired to finally sit down and write some Promptio smut because I am a total sucker for them. So enjoy!

Ignis pulled the Regalia into a parking spot in front of the small motel before turning his full attention on the prince. Noctis had been trying to convince him that they should splurge and get two rooms for the night. It meant more room to stretch out, more hot water for their showers, and it wasn’t like the rooms at the Three Z’s cost that much gil, he reasoned. It was all just an excuse to spend some alone time together and they all knew. In fact, Prompto and Gladiolus were very much interested in the same thing, and both gave the adviser looks asking him to acquiesce. Ignis was only holding out on principle, so it didn’t take much convincing for him to relent.

With a wide grin, Prompto snatched the key to the room he would be sharing with the shield and bounced off. “I claim the shower first!” He called, ducking in before Gladiolus could even challenge him for it. Shaking his head with a small smile, the shield hefted his bag over one shoulder and strolled after the exuberant blond. He didn’t have to wait long for his turn in the bathroom, and made his own shower quick as well. It wasn’t often they got alone time together and both wanted to make the most of it.

Emerging from the bathroom, Gladio found the gunner lying on the bed waiting for him clothed only in a beaming smile. Answering with a smile of his own, he crawled onto the bed and lavished Prompto’s neck with kisses and bites. Working his way down to freckled shoulders, the blond’s soft gasps of pleasure urged him on and he continued to the pale chest, paying special attention to his nipples. His hands followed in the wake of his mouth, making sure not a single inch of skin was left untouched. Prompto squirmed beneath him as his mouth dipped lower, tongue tracing a path over slender hips.

The anticipation of what was coming had the blond’s cock at attention, weeping and begging to be touched. Gladio ignored it for the moment, letting the feeling build, and continued his trek down the gunner’s body to massage his thighs. This drew a whine from the writhing mess of a blond beneath him. Reaching up, Prompto grabbed Gladio’s hair and tried to direct his attention back to where it was needed, drawing a throaty chuckle from the shield. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Damn right I am.” Prompto laughed, cheeks already tinged with a blush from Gladio's ministrations, “Suck me off?”

The shield smiled, placing affectionate kisses over pale hips, before finally turning his attention to the blond’s request. He darted his tongue out, swirling it around the head and drawing a pleased groan from the smaller man. The groan turned into a gasp of pleasure as he took Prompto’s cock into his mouth, setting a slow pace. He wanted to draw more of those beautiful sounds from his boyfriend’s mouth and the gunner didn’t disappoint, letting out a series of moans and pleas to go faster. Gladio obliged using one hand to press the blond’s hips into the mattress and the other to play with his balls.

Prompto’s breaths came in short gasps as he got closer, head pressed into the pillows and eyes squeezed shut. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and the tightness in his thighs. Between the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth and the pleased hums Gladio made every so often that reverberated through his cock, the blond wasn’t going to last much longer. He tightened his hands in the shield’s hair, letting out a loud cry as he came. Gladio rode out his boyfriend’s orgasm before sitting back on his haunches to admire his handiwork. Prompto was flushed from the tips of his ears down to his freckled chest, which was rising with deep breaths from the force of his orgasm. He opened blue eyes to stare at the shield with a sated grin and made grabby hands at him. Laughing, Gladio moved to lay down next to Prompto, kissing his shoulders and neck once more.

“So I guess you’re going to want something in return, huh?” Prompto teased, tracing his fingers over the lines of Gladio’s tattoo. He gasped when the shield nibbled on his earlobe and started stroking his still soft cock, trying to coax some life back into it. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“I’m going to make you scream so loud for me that the Six will be blushing.” Gladio growled, punctuating his statement with a rough bite to the blond’s collarbone. The words went straight south and Prompto moaned, “Is that a promise?”

Gladio pulled away from his boyfriend and got off the bed, moving over to his bag. “Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded while digging through his duffel, producing a condom and packet of lube. By the time he’d turned back around, the blond was in position and waiting anxiously. Crawling back onto the bed, he tore open the packet and coated a few fingers in the lube, rubbing them together to warm it a bit. Prompto wiggled his ass a little as he waited, looking back over his shoulder with a teasing grin. This earned him a chuckle that rumbled deep in the shield’s chest and a smack on one cheek. The gunner let out a soft yip, which morphed into a moan as Gladio pressed one finger to the ring of muscles and massaged in small circles, spreading the lube. Prompto let out a soft keening sound as Gladio slowly pushed in one finger. He opened his mouth to tell the other man he could hurry it up a little, but the words were lost as his boyfriend pushed in a second finger and scissored them.

Sensing the smaller man’s urgency despite having gotten off once already, Gladio made quick work of prepping his boyfriend. Tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth, he tossed the foil aside and rolled the condom onto himself, then slicked on the remaining lube. “Ready Prom?” He murmured, giving the blond’s ass a small squeeze as he lined up. The gunner looked back at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “I know. As if I have to ask.” Gladio said.

He pushed in slowly, both of them moaning in pleasure, then paused for a moment once he was in to the hilt, letting the smaller man adjust to being so full. A wiggle from Prompto sent heat up and down the shield’s spine. Anchoring his hands on slender hips, he started with slow, deep thrusts, drawing heady moans out of the blond. Unable to resist the need for more, the shield picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into the gunner. His efforts made the blond swear and press back, moans growing in volume.

Picking up on the muffled sounds of their companions’ moans drifting through the wall their rooms shared, Gladio decided they could do better. Apparently Prompto was thinking the same thing because he pushed back harder against the shield, trying to convey his need for more. Determined to make good on his promise (and show up their prince and the adviser), Gladio went to town, thrusting hard and fast. A scream of pleasure ripped from the gunner’s throat and it was all he could do just to hang on for dear life as his boyfriend pounded him into the mattress. He tried to tell the larger man that he was getting close, that it felt good, to keep going, but the words all mashed together and came out a jumble of praise and need. He was begging for Gladio to do anything but stop, and the shield was all too happy to obey.

His own orgasm nearing, the shield’s thrusts grew erratic as he struggled to keep the rhythm. Reaching around, he took hold of Prompto’s cock in one hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before the blond cried out, coming hard for the second time that night. His body shook with the force of his orgasm and clamped down around Gladio. Thrusting a few more times into his boyfriend, the shield pressed his forehead to Prompto’s back and came with a deep, throaty groan.

They both stayed put for several moments, letting the aftershocks of their orgasms wash over them before Gladio pulled out. He pulled off the condom, tying it off, and tossed it in the general direction of the wastebin, then collapsed back on the mattress. Prompto moved to curl up with him, draping a thin arm over the shield’s abdomen. “I think we win.” The blond commented with a quiet chuckle.

“I know I do.” Gladio replied, pulling his boyfriend closer with a smile.


End file.
